


【铁冬】天亮之前（pwp）

by embers_333



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embers_333/pseuds/embers_333
Summary: *旧文存档，pwp。如果劝巴基接盾的人是别人，而起初不知情的托尼并不愿让巴基继任美国队长。是个垃圾的肉文练笔。天亮之前我将拥抱你，天亮之后我会离开。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【铁冬】天亮之前（pwp）

“很好，巴恩斯。”托尼咬着牙挤出那几个字，满腔的怒火简直都要发泄在下身顶弄的动作上。他怀里的那个人闭着眼睛微微向后仰去，眉头蹙起来，像一只被欺负得狠了的小猫。

“你该不会以为继续杀戮就是赎罪了？拿起那面盾就能代表些什么？”托尼哑声问着，他的阴茎被巴基柔软紧致的穴肉层层包裹，但他恨极了，只想顶到最里面去，把眼前这人狠狠贯穿，让他无处可去，只能留在自己身边，“或者你要背负那些狗屁的责任？国家垮了也硬撑着、天塌了也要扛起来？”

“托尼……”

“还是说你就喜欢那面盾牌？就像条好用又听话的狗，无论把盘子扔到哪里都能捡回来？”

巴基被他突然发力的动作撞出一声抽噎般的闷哼，飞羽似的睫毛颤动几下，露出瞳孔里那一点水光潋滟的绿意来。他被折腾了半个晚上，已经没什么力气了，这空托尼抱着他做  
第三轮的时候，那一双漂亮的眼睛早已失了神采，只顺着托尼的动作无意识地半开半阖，有时睫毛抖动，那蓝绿湖泊便会如灵蚌吐珠一般遗落一颗晶莹的水珠。

托尼不去看他，只低了头慢慢咬过他凸出的锁骨。夜色朦胧，室内又格外昏暗，巴基在这样的光线中并不显得如平时一般苍白，反而因身上泛着光的薄汗而平添几分生动的人气。托尼带着怨气咬在他脖颈的筋脉延展消失之处，于是那里便怯生生地绽开一个小口，流下一丝红艳艳的血迹来。

这天杀的红色，和巴基柔软的嘴唇一样，和他简直被挖出来的心一样。他胸腔里滞涩肿胀，痛得厉害，但这个被他操得失神的小婊子完全不顾及这些。有了劣质血清、安了金属左臂、拿了振金盾牌，便好像自己就能耐得不行了，非要拼着性命往前冲……该死的，他就不考虑一下改造人也只是个会流血会死去的人吗？

——他就不考虑一下在他身边还有一个绝对不能失去他的人吗？

托尼又深又重地向上动作，每次都精确地顶到巴基体内最敏感的那个地方。巴基嘴唇张开一点，像是想要说些什么，但最终发出的只是喉咙里小小的呻吟。他声音也有点哑，带着些许哭腔，委屈得像是被托尼抢走了攒了好久的糖。

那一声一声的绵软呻吟撩拨得托尼下身更硬，他揽着巴基的腰大开大合地冲撞，力道大得好像要将两个人融为一体。容纳他的炙热穴道正顺从地为他打开，巴基用自己身体最柔软的部位接纳着他的愤怒与绝望，他发泄一般将怀里的人撞得喘不上来气，心里却愈发无力起来。

“巴恩斯……”托尼无奈地叹气，松了牙齿向上吻去，一路吻到巴基的喉结。巴基两条修长结实的腿虚虚环着他的腰，脊背向后仰成优美的弧线，被惩罚性地咬得通红的两颗乳头在空气中轻轻地颤抖。

巴基的身体说，我是你的；可他的心说，我必须离开。

那双蓝绿色的眼睛流淌出透明的泪水，托尼几乎以为那些眼泪掉到地上就会变成珍珠或者宝石什么的。他说不清楚巴基的眼泪有多少是生理性的，又有多少是因为爱与离别。他猜想不出却也无从开口，只能一遍一遍地在巴基身体里进出，把他里里外外都打上自己的记号，让他会在以后的岁月里无数次地想起这个夜晚，让他连梦境与思念都从属于托尼·斯塔克这个姓名。

突然间巴基的后穴开始痉挛般紧缩，夹杂哭腔的呻吟声也拔高了一度。托尼知道他要到了，便加快速度向里操过去。在呜咽与粗重的喘息声中，巴基不断打在小腹上的阴茎抖动着喷出白浊，而他也在最后的冲刺里达到了巅峰。

他仍环抱着巴基赤裸的身体，欢爱结束了也不肯放开。他从时光中好不容易才偷来和他相处的罅隙，若是就这样草率地被收走，怕是要用上往后的很多岁月才能些微释怀。他静下来耐着性子等待着，过了好一会儿，巴基才在他怀里慢慢回过神来。

托尼抬起头想要说话，却不料巴基缓缓向前伸手，指尖抵着他的脸颊，一点一点抚摸过去。他停下动作，仰着脸直视着巴基那双不甚清明的蓝色眼睛，面孔上种种情绪交杂，愤怒而悲哀。巴基的手像一只啄食的鸟一样掠过去，皮肉是痒的，里面的筋肉骨骼却灼痛不堪。也不知过了多久，那只拿惯了枪杀惯了人的手才颓然地坠落下去，巴基睫毛扇动，用沙哑的嗓音轻轻地说，你哭了。

托尼嗤笑：“很敏锐啊，巴恩斯。”

巴基没有理会他的嘲讽。他用不同材质的双手捧着托尼的脸，然后小心翼翼却又极为虔诚地献上了一个吻。他和他唇齿交接，舌尖相聚又分离，巴基不带情欲地吻他，神色认真得像在跳一曲春天里的维也纳华尔兹。

这个小婊子懂我，托尼绝望地想着，他知道我会让他离开。

他的身与心都被无力感灌满，脸上的泪水激起凉意，任何细微的动作都太过多余。他的阴茎还留在巴基体内，就好像他们真的就已经合为一体，不会再分开了一样。在这个荒诞的夜里，巴基心甘情愿为他张开双腿，给他制造出一种温情脉脉的假象，任由悲愤又心碎的他将自己折腾得一团糟。但他知道那份温顺底下是巴基永远不会放弃的坚守，此刻巴基向他展露自己所有柔软，不过是这世界上最残忍的安抚。

托尼抬手抹了一把脸，然后直直地盯着巴基，冷声问道：“你跟他们签了协议，然后再回来告诉我，如果我不让你接盾，你怎么办？”

“托尼……”巴基叹气。

“你想过吗？想过你要做的那些事情了吗？那些人命？操蛋的什么美国政府？还有小强一样总也死不了的那些——狗屁的管他是什么——那些杂碎了吗？你想过——”  
——你想过我吗？

永不停歇的战斗与责任将把你压垮，你想过有一个人会比你更痛苦吗？

“我想过……”巴基别过脸去不看他，声音却是抖的，“对不起，托尼。”

“所以你是认准了我会站在你这边？！你知道我会支持你坚守你那些理想还是别的什么，我会让你做自己想做的事情，我会一直陪着你走过低谷黑暗还有乱七八糟的坎儿，所以你便把这当作筹码吗？”

托尼气极，连质问也语无伦次起来。但他爱着的那个不知足的小婊子沉默又讨好地凑上来吻他唇角，嫣红的唇瓣晃得他心烦意乱，只想拿条绳子把这人绑在自己的房间里，一辈子也不放开。

但他不能。他爱上了一个英雄，他需要为此付出代价。

“那不是你该承担的……你没必要把所有的责任都担在自己肩上。”最终，托尼只是放低声音长叹了一声。

他当然知道这些。他自己就是这么走过来的。他在这泥沼之中挣扎良久犹未脱身，但现在他眼见着已经背负了黑暗的巴基也要跨进这泥潭里，胸膛里的愤懑与痛惜简直要喷发而出。但巴基一向沉默又坚定，如飞蛾扑火，势必要把无尽的黑夜烧出一抹曙光。

是的，他将支持巴基的决定，他也知道巴基同样会无条件地支持他。他们搀扶着走在崎岖的路上，作为注定要磨破脚掌与膝盖的先行者，作为守护一个时代的不朽魂灵。

托尼将怀里的人抱得更紧，听着对方平稳有力的心跳在自己耳边鼓点般作响，方才将一直没敢说出的话闷声问了出来。

“什么时候走？”

“天亮之后。”巴基轻声回答。

托尼点点头，然后拉起巴基那只钢铁铸就的左手，许诺一般吻上他的指关节。

“来吧，天亮之前，我们还有大把时间。”

FIN.


End file.
